Unforgiven: VI, V, IV
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Quahog is in flames, everyone is dead save for a few survivors. As people are trying to escape the city, fleeing to the surrounding woods, the survivors must come to terms with the one unbreakable rule: You can only look after yourself. Rated M for apocalyptic themes, violence, genocide and survival themes.
1. VI

VI

Fire and gasoline rained down from the night sky, the result of the massive explosion at the newly built Quahog nuclear power plant. People were running in all sorts of directions, all of them screaming and looking after one thing- themselves. Brian Griffin ran as fast as he could, he had already been shot, stabbed and left for dead by his family, and yet still as if by an act of God or chance, Brian was alive.

Brian looked around in desperation, trying to find any trace of his family, for even though they left him, he didn't leave them. Turning on Spooner Street, Brian was face to face with Stewie, who was holding a gun to Chris' head. Chris had both of his legs broken, his right eye was hanging out of its socket and his left was black and badly bruised. Stewie laughed demonically, "You think you can stop me? Me! Stewart Griffin, Master of Time and Space" Stewie pressed the barrel of the gun against Chris' cheek, "You feel that Chris? That's what death feels like!" Brian shook his head, "I can't let you do that Stewie. Too many people have died tonight. It's time for this to stop." Stewie shrugged and fired, Chris' head exploded bits of his brain and various facial bones littered the street corner.

Stewie aimed the gun at Brian, "So it's come to this eh dog?" Stewie began, "What are you going to do, kill me?" Brian clenched his fists and gave an audible growl, "If it'll end this madness, then yes Stewie. I'm going to kill you" he answered. Stewie laughed again, Brian meanwhile pulled out Joe's gun and turned off the safety. A large fireball came down exploding the car next to Brian, sending him flying into Quagmire's lawn. Standing up, the dog knew that there was no way he would be able to take down Stewie, his heart wouldn't allow it, and despite his words Brian loved Stewie too much to end his life. There was no other option but to run, to try and escape the city, which meant one thing and only one thing mattered, survival. Brian told himself that if he ran into anyone he knew that he would try and help them escape, but ultimately he decided to leave everyone who was trapped in the fires of Quahog to die a painful, horrible death. He hated himself for it, but there was little to no choice. Brian began running down the street, Stewie meanwhile slowly walked forward, firing shots that only missed Brian by mere inches.

Three houses down, and at the moment still ahead of Stewie and out of firing range, Brian accidently ran into Mort Goldman, the local pharmacist. "Brian" Mort said as he cowered as another car exploded down the street, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were long gone from here!" Brian shook his head, "Far from it actually. I was at the nuclear plant." Mort raised an eyebrow, his suspicion was all too clear, "It wasn't me Mort" Brian continued, "Stewie planned this." Brian turned around, Stewie was gaining it would be seconds before he would within firing range once again. Brian fired a wild shot Stewie's direction, the bullet off target by ten feet. Mort saw Stewie in the distance and shouted towards him, "Hasn't this gone on long enough kid! You don't have to do this!" Brian stopped him with the raising of his paw, at the same time ushering Mort down the street away from Stewie, "Save your breath Mort" Brian exclaimed, "Stewie's beyond logic and reason. He's already killed everyone else. Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, the Swansons, Tom Tucker, Herbert...It's some kind of genocide campaign." Mort lifted his hands in defeat, "Then I guess I'm next aren't I? That's the only reason I've still alive isn't it? Just so I can die a horrible slow death, that's how these things go right?"

Brian shook his head, "I don't know Mr. Goldman" he said having no idea why he was being so formal in the current situation, "but what I do know is that Stewie is going to kill us if we don't get a move on." Without even bothering to ask any more questions, Mort followed Brian down the street and into the flaming woods surrounding the city, to see if they could meet with any survivors and find means of escape.

Most of the trees were on fire and with no fire department remaining to combat the flames, they would continue to burn until it escalated into a wildfire, ultimately spreading to Quahog and destroying anything that wasn't already toppled to the ground in a pile of rubble and blood. Brian did his best to lead Mort through the flames, following a narrow bike trail that lead to a remote untouched campsite that served as a survivor's post. His efforts were futile however, for almost as soon as they entered the woods they were surrounded in smoke, Mort and Brian becoming separated in a thick cloud. Brian blindly tried to find Mort, calling out his name and sniffing the air to try and catch a scent, reverting to all fours to avoid smoke inhalation, "Mort!" Brian cried, "Where are yah buddy come on answer me!" Brian's only answer came from the roar of the ever increasing flames. The dog looked around and noticed that his only exit window was closing, remembering his rule, Brian ran towards the only part of the path that wasn't completely covered in fire and pushed on for the campsite, leaving Mort to his fate.


	2. VI: Chapter Two

VI: Chapter Two

Brian reached the campsite. The woods around the area were clear of the smoke and flames. A blockade was set up around the perimeter of the campsite; Quagmire was at the gate, holding a civilian M 16 and a belt full of grenades. "Who goes there?" Quagmire asked upon seeing Brian, "Quagmire" Brian began, "It's me, Brian. Let me in." Quagmire looked around nervously and then at back at Brian, "You alone?" Brian shook his head in disbelief, "Are you serious right now Glen? I've been shot and stabbed! I can barely stand. Now get me some fucking medical attention asshole." Quagmire groaned annoyingly, "If it wasn't the end of the fucking world I would just leave you to die like the piece of shit that you are" Quagmire replied, "But since you saved my sister's life, I'll let you in." Brian nodded and Quagmire moved aside and opened the gate, letting Brian pass. "Don't think this changes anything between us Brian" Quagmire said as Brian stepped through the gate and made his way towards the center of the campsite, "You're still on my People To Kill List."

The center of the campsite was a series of small cabins in a circle, the biggest one being in the center of the circle, serving as an emergency radio station that played a constant distress signal, "To any United States armed forces in the area. Quahog has been overrun. Repeat. Quahog has been overrun. We are survivors holed up at Camp Nantucket just outside the city limits. Most of us are dead. Requesting immediate assistance, please respond." This message had been playing for the better part of four days, ever since the city hall fell to ruin and citizens began fleeing the city in mass numbers, most of them dying in the wildfires that came with the explosion at the plant.

Brian walked towards one of the smaller cabins, trying to figure out if he recognized anyone. His eyes finally fell upon Carter Pewterschmidt, Peter's father in law, who was sitting next to Cleveland Brown, who had moved back to the area after a falling out with his wife in Stoolbend. "I can't believe this is happening" Cleveland said in disbelief, "Yeah" Carter replied, "I can't believe that my power plant exploded like that. That wasn't supposed to happen for another four years." Brian walked over and came within earshot, "What are you talking about Pewterschmidt?" Cleveland asked, as his suspicion rose to an almost unhealthy level. "Well it was bound to happen eventually" Carter explained, "Nuclear power plants have meltdowns all the time. Why nowadays if your plant doesn't explode it's considered a bad plant because it isn't doing its job." Cleveland only responded with a confused look, "You obviously have no understanding of the business world do you?" Carter asked rhetorically, "I thought not."

Brian huffed in disdain, he was never fond of Carter and was actually hoping that he was lying somewhere face down in a ditch or burnt to a crisp in the woods, but instead people like Lois and Peter were dead, it seemed that only the corrupt ever got ahead in this new world. Brian continued walking around the camp, coming across the second cabin, he saw Mayor Adam West, another person who Brian thought should be dead, and Ernie the Giant Chicken.

Upon seeing Brian, Ernie stood up and walked over, "Hey Brian" Ernie said as he extended his wing, "how are things? Recent events not withstanding of course." Brian laughed, "Honestly Ernie" Brian winced in pain from his wounds, "I'm just glad to be alive." Ernie looked down and saw Brian's wounds, "Damn" Ernie said, "That looks pretty bad." Brian nodded and looked around, hoping that he would find Doctor Hartman or one of the veterinarians, "Where's Hartman? Or Bernstein? Yeah that's it...where's Doctor Bernstein?" Ernie sighed deeply, "Hartman and Bernstein are dead" Ernie answered. "Shit" Brian exclaimed, "What the hell am I going to do?" Ernie gently patted his back, "I can patch you up" Ernie began, "I used to be in the Army. Before my dishonorable discharge, I was a medic, learned a few things during that stint, so I'm basically the most valuable person here right now." Brian laughed, "Even more valuable than Carter?" Ernie shook this off, "Carter's money won't do him much good now. Especially with most of Quahog in flames, he's finished believe me."

Ernie then pulled out a large medical bag, sat Brian down and began pulling out the bullets that were in Brian's back, before sterilizing and stitching up his wounds. When it was all done, Brian attempted to stand, only for Brian to fall back on his ass. "Now it's going to hurt for a few hours" Ernie said, "So you might want to drink this" Ernie pulled out a bottle of scotch and handed it to Brian, "Just don't chug it down Brian. Take it in small sips; otherwise it'll sting like a motherfucker." Brian nodded, and Ernie walked away to do his daily rounds.

It was then that Monkey, formally known as The Evil Monkey, came over to Brian. Monkey was holding the stereotypical banana in his right hand, in his left hand was the hand of his ex-wife, attached to this hand was the rest of the ex-wife. "You're alive" Monkey said as he walked over, Brian took a drink of the scotch and smiled, "Yeah" Brian answered, "but I've never felt deader before." Monkey sighed, "I'm sorry Brian. I wish there was something I could say." Brian shook this off, "Just say that everything's going to be okay." Monkey shook his head, "Why would I want to lie? Nothing will ever be okay, not ever again will anything feel normal." Brian looked at Monkey and then the ex-wife, "What's going on Monkey?" Brian asked, "You guys back together or something?" Monkey laughed to himself, "Yup. We've been going hot and heavy for a month now." Brian nodded in understanding, secretly wishing that he were so lucky.

Monkey saw the look on Brian's face that spoke of loneliness, longing and heartbreak. "Listen Brian" Monkey began, "I'm not saying that things aren't going to be easy. These are hard times after all. But we can't just give up. We have to keep moving on. Even if that means we have to do things that we never thought we would do. We have to survive, for the sake of our friends, for the sake of Quahog. We have to make it out of this, because if we don't, then all of this" Monkey gestured around the campsite, "Won't mean a damn thing." Brian smiled a bit, reassured by Monkey's words, "Thanks Monkey" he said as he looked towards him and his ex-wife, "Now why don't you show your wife a good time eh?" Monkey nodded and led his wife to the second cabin, once again leaving Brian alone in the campsite.


	3. VI: Chapter Three

VI: Chapter Three

Stewie stood before his house on Spooner Street, reveling in his accomplishment of having finally taken over Quahog, "The world will just have to wait" Stewie told himself, "For today. Quahog will burn in Hell!" Stewie turned to Rupert, his right hand man, "What do you think Rupert? Shall we frolic in our neighbors' pain, tears and blood?" Rupert smiled, "Can we...later...maybe...go all the way?" Stewie shook him off, almost regretting that he brought him to life, "Rupert you know I don't roll that way." Rupert sighed, "You never seemed to mind before, and what about Brian?" Stewie pistol whipped the bear, "Shut up! Shut the fuck up Rupert! What Brian and I had was different. You're nothing. Nothing but an object, you don't have feelings; you can't even express your own emotions properly! A toy that's all you are."

Rupert cried to himself and lifted his gun to his head, just as he was about to pull the trigger Stewie stopped him...by tackling him to the ground, "Oh no you don't you bastard!" Stewie said as he repeatedly punched the bear in the face, "You won't go out on me that easily; just because you aren't sucking my dick doesn't mean that you can commit suicide." Rupert spat on Stewie's face, "Fuck you Stewie! We had something man, something really special!" Stewie aimed his gun at Rupert's face, shutting the bear up, "Listen to me" Stewie threatened, "The only thing we had, the only thing, was a business relationship. You die when I say you can you sick motherfucker. So pick up your gun, shut the fuck up and patrol the area for stragglers!"

Stewie got off of Rupert, who grabbed his gun and began walking down the street, "I hate you" Rupert said under his breath, "I hate you so fucking much." Stewie heard this and fired a warning shot in the air, "That's a warning Rupert" Stewie exclaimed, "The next shot goes through your heart!" Rupert shook his head and continued down the street, in many ways, Stewie had already shot him and not just in the heart, but in the back and that hurt just as much.


	4. VI: Chapter Four

VI: Chapter Four

Brian lay in what was perhaps the most uncomfortable bed in all of history but at least it was better than the wet ground. Looking around the fourth cabin, Brian noticed how small it was, there was only enough room for four beds and a small fireplace. Inside the cabin was Jillian, who had recently undergone brain surgery and was now actually a little dumber than Lois, which was a significant improvement. There was also Ollie Williams, the former weatherman for Channel 5 News and Ernie, who was quietly reading an old newspaper.

"It's a funny thing Brian" Ernie said as he looked up from the paper, " a few years ago people like Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus and Nicki Minaj were actually considered famous, influential people. What was the world thinking?" Brian shrugged, "I don't know Ernie. But what I do is that you need to get caught up with your news. Those guys died like two years ago." Ernie looked at Brian with a confused look and then back at his paper, "Hey Brian, what year is it?" Brian looked up; he had to think for a moment, "2020" Brian answered. "Well no wonder!" Ernie exclaimed, "This paper is seven years old!" Brian laughed heartedly, "You did that on purpose didn't you? Read a seven year old paper just to get a laugh out of me." Ernie smiled knowingly and crossed his legs causally as he lay on the bed, "I figured you needed one that's all. No big deal."

Jillian woke and sat up on her bed. She was dressed in a navy blue shirt and pink panties. That was it. "Well, well" Brian said as he looked on, "what do we have here?" Jillian turned around; her eyes practically bulged out of her sockets the minute she laid eyes on Brian, "You're alive!" she screamed."Of course I'm alive" Brian answered, "Why does everyone keep assuming that I'm dead all of the sudden?" Jillian looked down and covered her lower half with her blanket, "I must say Jillian" Brian continued, "You do have that air about you. When's the last time you got fucked, hard and good?" Jillian spat in Brian's general direction, "You can just go to hell Brian. This whole thing is your fault anyway; if it wasn't for you then none of this would've happened."

Brian immediately got on the defensive; all thought of sex completely escaped his mind, it being replaced with anger and pain, "My fault!" Brian yelled, standing up suddenly, spending a sharp pain through his back which he only ignored, "You think that this is my fault? How is any of this my fault?" Brian began to pace around the room, Ernie looked up from his newspaper, "Okay I admit that I was in the nuclear plant minutes before it exploded" Brian continued, "I admit that I had to do some things that I'm not proud of. I killed my own cousin Jill, I killed Jasper!" A small stream of tears ran down Brian's face, but still he continued, "I watched Peter, my best friend, get shot in the head...by his own fucking son whose supposed to not do shit. I burned down a house with a family inside. I raped Lois, gagged her and then I killed her. Those things I will admit. Those things I will burn in Hell for. But to say that this is my fault is a fucking lie Jillian."

Brian was barely able to stand, he had put too much of a strain on himself, his injuries were starting to get to him. Ernie walked over and sat the dog back on the bed. "Rest Brian" Ernie demanded, "Doing this to yourself won't do you any good. You're only making things worse." Brian nodded in agreement, "That's all I've been doing Ernie, making things worse. Some nights I wish that I was never even part of the Griffins, maybe then everyone would still be alive." Ernie sighed and gently patted his friend's back, avoiding his wounds, "Maybe Brian" Ernie said, "but then again, maybe not. Maybe you saved them from a fate worse than death. Jasper, Lois, that family, they're the lucky ones. They're the ones who don't have to keep fighting for their lives. Pray for the ones who are still alive, Brian." Brian huffed, "Yeah right. What good would that do? Why bother praying to a guy who doesn't even exist?" Ernie shook his head in disappointment, "You mean to tell me after all these years, after everything that's happened you still don't believe in God? What the hell is wrong with you Brian! You should be dead by all rights; even if you weren't shot and stabbed your old age should've caught up with you years ago! Yet here you are, young and healthy and still very much alive." Ernie stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, "Someone is looking out for you up there Brian. And if you haven't figured that out by now, well then I have no sympathy for you."

Ernie then walked out of the cabin, leaving Brian to his own thoughts. Ernie headed towards the radio station to check on the maintenance crew. At that moment Quagmire walked up to him, his rifle slung over his shoulder, in his right hand was a note. "This came from Quahog" Quagmire said as he handed the note to Ernie, "Looks like there are more survivors. Some of them female by the look of it." Ernie raised his eyebrows in confusion at the last part, "Why would that matter Glenn?" he asked. Quagmire sighed, "If the rumors are true. Quahog isn't the only fucked up place right now, looks like the whole world is falling apart at the seams. Most of cities are in the same state or worse than Quahog, some of them don't even exist anymore." Ernie now understood what Glenn was talking about, they were going to have to prepare in the event of them being the last living things on the planet and they were going to have to repopulate somehow and that doesn't really work when the majority of your group is a bunch of guys.

"Alright" Ernie said, "you're sure about this? It could be a trap Quagmire." Quagmire rolled his eyes, "It's a chance we're going to have to take Ernie. If we don't, then the human race, whatever the hell you are, and dogs are going to be existent." Ernie looked around nervously and then turned back to Glenn, "I'll get a party together. But you better be right on this, it's our lives on the line after all." Quagmire nodded in understanding, "Don't worry Ernie. I'll see to it that they get here safe. I'll even pick one up for that mangy son of a bitch Brian if it means saving the world." Ernie smiled half heartedly, "I know you will Glenn. I know you will." Quagmire then turned around and walked back towards the gate.

Ernie pocketed the note and headed into the radio station to broadcast his evening message, "Ladies and Gentlemen" Ernie began, "For most of us it has been five days since we came here. I just received intelligence from Quagmire, our inside outside man. It has been confirmed. On this day, March 24th, 2020, we and the people still unfortunate enough to be trapped in Quahog are the last of mankind."

Ernie said this in complete disbelief, for it was difficult to believe that the entire world could be this way, burning slowly to death as the world around them that they knew crumbles to pieces. If anything, Ernie said it to give everyone a sense of closure that the world that they knew would never return and the likelihood that they would be staying at the camp longer than expected was becoming clearer and clearer with each passing second.


	5. VI: Chapter Five

VI: Chapter Five

The party consisted of Quagmire, Ollie, Carter, and Monkey. Making their way through the forest and into the suburb district of Quahog, the group looked around the vicinity for any sign of Stewie or Rupert. "How can one baby and an animated bear cause all this destruction?" Ollie asked, "Simple" Quagmire answered, "he didn't do it alone." Carter, Monkey and Ollie turned to him in confusion, "How do you know?" Quagmire lit a cigarette and continued, "Before I was a pilot, I served in the Air Force. I was born in 1941, served in Korea and Nam. If there's anything that I've learned during that time overseas it's that no man, no matter how much power he has, can pull this off alone. Stewie had help, he didn't just hit Quahog. No fucking way is Stewie that close minded. No, this is big. Bigger than us, bigger than the whole world and we're right in the middle of it."

Monkey still gave Quagmire a confused look, "Something on your mind Monkey?" Quagmire asked. Monkey nodded and spoke, "You're 79?" he said, "What's that make Carter? 90? 100?" Quagmire hit Monkey on the head with his gun, "Yes I'm 79" Quagmire replied sharply, "you got a problem with that?" Monkey shook his head, "No of course not. It's just you look so...so young is all." Quagmire huffed, "Carrots, oranges and bananas, Monkey. Make a great smoothie you should try it sometime." Monkey rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Oh yeah sure I'll just go down to the store and buy myself a blender, remind me to get the carrots, the oranges and the bananas when I'm running through fucking Hell on Earth just so I make a fucking smoothie so I can live to a 103!"

Ollie stepped in, trying to end the argument, "Gentlemen. That's enough; this ain't doing a goddamn thing. Now shut up and let's go get us the bitches we need." Quagmire, Monkey and Carter turned towards Ollie, all of them with faces of disdain, "You know I don't appreciate that you called them bitches" Quagmire began, "and I know that I'm being extremely ironic right now but even I know that when lives are on the line, the women aren't just bitches. They're the jewels of the world. Especially now when we're the only humans left and the only girl we have is Jillian and she's just about as useful as a potted plant." Carter groaned, this time cutting off Quagmire, "Will you shut up!" he cried, "All you've done is talk Glenn. We've been standing here for ten fucking minutes when we could've already been saving them and getting ourselves some much needed pussy. So shut up both of you and let's get the hell out of here!" Monkey nodded in agreement, "I could go for some pussy" he said. Quagmire shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you got back together with your ex?" Monkey laughed, "Relationships are at loose at best in the monkey world. We don't actually stay together for very long, which means that she can fuck as many guys as she wants and I can fuck as many girls as I want and neither of us would give a damn."

They walked through the streets; the fires that still burned in the streets gave the scene an eerie and haunting atmosphere. Several bodies littered the streets, many of them well known residents of Quahog, like the body of Tom Tucker, whose corpse was naked, head twisted backwards and body impaled on a streetlight, or that or Meg, whose only evidence of her even existing at all was her torn cap, her remains lying in pieces scattered around the city, on this particular street, only an arm was found. Ollie bowed his head respectively when he saw Tom's body, "You were a good man Tom" Ollie said to himself, "A damned good man." Ollie looked closer at Tom's corpse, "Although you could've done some landscaping around your penis. It's a little embarrassing to say the least." Monkey sniffed the air, using his nose to try and hone in on any pheromones in the air. "I can't get a scent on em" Monkey said in desperation, "There are too many bodies around here. The stench is blocking their scent." Carter groaned and turned towards Quagmire, "Where did this so called intelligence come from anyway?" he asked, "Because if you brought us here on some wild goose chase and left the camp undefended I will never forgive you." Quagmire huffed, "Will you relax Carter? I got the information from a buddy of mine. He works down in Atlanta, I asked him to send a drone out here. The drone picked up survivors that were holed up in the news station." Ollie sighed, for the last thing he wanted to do was go back to the station, the place where all of this started.

The news station and the area around it was a warzone, most of the building was destroyed it was amazing that anyone could still be alive. "So this is where it all started?" Carter asked turning to Ollie who said nothing and only proceeded to climb over the rubble. All of the windows of the station were smashed in, glass littered the streets. The west side of the building was caved in, making the left half of the station inaccessible. Quagmire looked around, checking his corners, "We have to find the room where they made the broadcasts." Ollie nodded and took the cue, "It's just down this hallway" he said sadly. Quagmire handed him a pistol and Ollie lead the group inside.

The main hallway was dark, Carter tried to pull out a match but Monkey stopped him, "Don't!" he cried, "the gasoline's still in the air. If you light that match we'll all go up in flames." Carter seeing the logic in this put the match away. Ollie continued down the hallway, finally stopping a door that appeared to be untouched by the aftermath. "This is it" Ollie said, his voice never changing, "the broadcasting room." Quagmire patted Ollie's shoulder, "You alright Williams?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Ollie shook his head, "No" he replied, "I'm not alright. In fact I think it's my time Glenn. It's my time." Quagmire nodded and leaned in towards him, "You wanna go? Is that it?" Ollie nodded in agreement, saying nothing else. "Do you want me to do it?" Quagmire continued, Ollie nodded again, "I don't think I could..." Ollie replied, "Just make it quick."

Ollie sat down and calmed waited for Quagmire to shoot him. Quagmire raised his rifle at Ollie's head and fired, Ollie's body slumped over on one side, a single bullet hole that went all the way through his brain and out the other side. Monkey made the sign of the cross and Carter hung his head for a moment, Quagmire simply opened the door to the broadcasting room.

Inside the broadcasting room, most of the women in Quahog, tied and gagged. One of them was Nicole, Ernie's wife, who was also a giant chicken. There was also Carter's former prized greyhound, Seabiscuit. Monkey walked over and began untying the bonds, but Nicole stopped him, "Don't do that!" she cried as Monkey untied the first one, "we're all connected by a bomb, if you untie even one of us it goes off." Monkey turned to Quagmire and Carter as he retied the bond he halfway undid. "They're connected by a bomb" he said relaying the information, "we either have to untie them all at once or figure out a way to disarm the bomb." Carter stepped forward and examined the bomb, "Looks pretty simple" he replied, "but then again I've seen bombs like these before. There's always a surprise or two inside, usually a faster or immediate detonation." Carter turned towards Quagmire, "Got a pair of pliers?" he asked.

Quagmire pulled out a large pair of wire cutters and handed them to Carter. Carter then began working on disarming the bomb. While this was going on the others began talking to the women, in order to learn their names and get the story of the situation. Quagmire looked around, trying to see if any of them were any of the girls he dated, or rather had frequent one night stands with. His eyes fell upon Sheryl Tiegs, his one true love and the only woman that Quagmire considered marrying for real. "Sheryl" Quagmire said kneeling down, trying to get as close as possible, "are you alright, what happened here?" Sheryl looked up at Glenn and spat on his face."Don't talk to me!" she screamed, "you ruined my life." Quagmire sighed deeply, "Please Sheryl" he said softly, "I'm trying to help you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Sheryl rolled her eyes and much to her dismay, complied. "That fucking bear Rupert rounded us up, along with Brian Griffin." Quagmire immediately began cursing Brian to Hell, but Sheryl explained, "No. Brian was captured with us. Anyway, Rupert gathered us in here and tied us up. Brian figured out a way to free himself and not set off the bomb and slipped out. He said something about the plant. A few hours later, everything kinda turned to shit. The building caved in, fired rained down...well, look outside and you can guess what happened." Quagmire pulled out a notebook and began writing this information down, for there was no way that he was going to remember every detail.

At that moment, Rupert appeared in the doorway, he was holding an AK-47 and an Uzi. Without even giving anyone time to react or so much as turn around, Rupert opened fire in the room. Quagmire immediately took cover behind a pillar and returned fire, giving Monkey and Carter just enough time to untie the bonds and get most of the women out of the room and escape through the back door. Carter appeared back in the room and ran up to Glenn, "Get out of here Quagmire!" Carter screamed, "I'll hold em off." Quagmire shook his head in disagreement, but Carter wasn't having it, "This isn't open for discussion boy" Carter continued; "Now give me that gun and get the hell out of here." Quagmire nodded and handed him his rifle and a single grenade before rushing out of the room, following Monkey and the women.

It was then that Carter heard the bomb go into overdrive. It would explode in seconds. "I have to give them enough time to escape." Carter thought to himself, "Forgive me Babs. Please forgive me." Carter didn't wait for Rupert to stop firing when he moved out of cover and into the open, "Come on!" Carter screamed as he fired wildly, "Do it. I want you to do it. Kill me you bastard!" Rupert stepped forward, into the room, continuing his constant firing. Rupert managed to hit Carter's legs and his right arm, forcing Carter to the ground, planting him in the middle of the room. The bomb continued its rapid countdown. Rupert saw this and smiled, "Enjoy burning in Hell Carter" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room and to the safety of Spooner Street as the bomb exploded, sending Carter and the news station in a fiery inferno.


	6. VI: Chapter Six

VI: Chapter Six

They came to the camp at dusk. Quagmire gathered the women and told them the designated areas of the camp. "We have six cabins here" Quagmire began, "Cabins 1, 2, and 5 are strictly male cabins. Cabins 3, 4 and 6 are co-ed. The building in the center is the radio station." Nicole looked around desperately for her husband, "Looking for someone?" Ernie said from behind. Nicole turned around, "Ernie!" she cried as she embraced him, giving a quick kiss on the cheek, "What that's all I get?"Ernie joked. Nicole smiled for she hadn't forgotten Ernie's sense of humor, "I'm just glad you're alive!" she exclaimed, "I prayed every night." Ernie nodded in understanding, "So did I. I just wish that I could say the same for Rudy." Nicole hung her head sadly at the mentioning of her son, who died just before the world turned to shit. "Don't worry" Ernie said, "This is our chance to start over."

Seabiscuit sniffed around, she smelt a scent that she hadn't smelled in what seemed like years. Walking around the camp, she eventually found Brian, sitting on the steps of his cabin reading one of Ernie's many newspapers. "Brian" she said softly, "Is that you?" Brian looked up from his paper and his mouth was agape, "Y-y-you're alive?" he replied, "I don't believe it. You're alive!" Brian threw down the paper and rushed over to the best of his ability, for he was still in pain from his wounds. Brian held her in his arms, Seabiscuit began crying, "I'm sorry Brian. I was a real bitch when I left...I won't leave again." Brian shook his head, cutting her off, "You talk too much. Whatever happened, it happened because of me. But now...it doesn't matter, we can start over." For a brief moment it seemed as if hope had finally returned in their souls, simply being in each other's arms seemed to heal all the wounds, even the invisible ones.

But like all moments such as these, they have to be immediately ruined. This moment between Brian and Seabiscuit was ruined by the appearance of Jillian. Jillian looked at the scene before her and walked towards Brian, "Who the fuck is she?" Jillian asked, "What about me?" Brian laughed heartedly as he turned towards her, "Excuse me" Brian began, "but you left me at the altar remember? You had your chance. Multiple chances actually considering that I tried getting back together with you. But now I see that you aren't even worth my time. So why don't you go fuck yourself Jillian. We're through." Jillian, without another word, stormed off into the woods, never to be seen again.

Quagmire and Sheryl got off to a rocky start at best, eventually they too started to warm up to each. It seemed that everyone who needed it was slowly falling in love again and for a moment the world wasn't ending, for a moment everything was normal.

In celebration of their survival, Ernie gathered everyone around the radio station for what would've been compared to a Thanksgiving feast. "Ladies and Gentlemen" Ernie began as he looked around the crowd who were sitting in front of a healthy dinner consisting of various wild game that Cleveland and Brian, working as hunter and hunting dog respectively, had managed to catch. "To love, may it guide us to the path of divinity and greater understanding of God and his wishes." Everyone, including Brian, concluded the prayer with an Amen. This caused a few, especially Quagmire, Ernie and Monkey to look at Brian with shocked faces. Brian smiled and stared at them and spoke, "After everything that I've seen. Everything that I've done. I've been given a second chance, that's enough for me to...to want to believe." Quagmire's only response was a simple nod, Monkey and Ernie applauded in approval, followed by the rest of the survivors. For a moment, the world seemed normal.

But nothing gold can stay...


	7. VI: Chapter Seven

VI: Chapter Seven

Two months later

Brian woke up after a long night of restful sleep and a good two hours of sex with Seabiscuit, who was next to him comfortably sleeping. Eventually they were going to have to go all the way, for the sake of the world and for the sake of the relationship, but for now the sex was casual and easy. Brian looked around; at the foot of the bed was a letter. Picking it up and careful not to disturb Seabiscuit, Brian began to read.

_Brian,_

_ If you're reading this it means that I'm somewhere inside the camp. Good luck trying to find me Brian. Don't worry, I made it real easy...I burned down the forest around you and expanded the camp, think of it as a little game._

_ Notice on how quiet it is? Look around you Brian. Where are they? Where are your friends? I'll give you this one for free. They're with me, suffering the most grueling torture imaginable._

Brian looked out of the window and noticed that the forest was indeed gone, replaced by a sea of houses and skyscrapers. Looking around the cabin, this time with a keener eye, he noticed that Ernie was nowhere to be found. Brian continued reading...

_You might be wondering how I did it. Created an entire city without any of you knowing about it? Let's just say that I have the technology, I wouldn't want to spoil the fun. You know what I'm capable of; you know everything about my legacy. I think it's time that legacy dies._

_I saved Seabiscuit because I didn't want you to simply go on a violent rampage killing spree for the sake of her. I wanted to see how far you were willing to go. How far will you go for the sake of your friends? For people who ultimately cannot stand you. This is your test Brian, your chance at redemption._

_ -Stewie_

Brian read the letter again, this time slower, making sure to catch any details that he might've missed. Slipping on a watch, Brian checked the time; it was 10:30 in the morning. Brian set the stopwatch to 48 hours, the time he knew he would have to find his friends, for Stewie was not just sadistic but mechanical in his designs. Leaning in towards Seabiscuit, Brian gently kissed her and whispered into her ear, "Stay here" he said, "Something's happened. I'm goanna go see what it is." Seabiscuit, who was at this point half awake, smiled and answered him, "Alright. But you better come back..." Brian nodded and kissed her once again, "I will. Don't worry, I'll be careful." Seabiscuit rolled over, unintentionally trapping Brian in the bed, "What's going on?" she asked through a yawn. Brian sighed and tried to think of a lie, he didn't want to scare her in or out of anything, "Ernie's having trouble with the radio station" he replied, 'He's asked me to fix it." Seabiscuit put on a pouting face, "Just let Quagmire handle it. He's good with radios stuff anyway." Brian rolled his eyes; he had to think of a way to leave. "Now come on" Seabiscuit continued, "let's tussle a bit."

Brian saw no other option and in an effort to escape the bed, gently threw Seabiscuit off and tugged at her ear. This only caused Seabiscuit to turn around and jingle Brian's collar before tackling him to the ground. Before Brian could even move, Seabiscuit was on top of him, already commencing, at least on her end, the beginning of morning sex. _"Of all the days she decides to do this"_ Brian thought to himself, _"She had to pick the day that I have to save everyone's asses. Thanks a lot sweetheart."_ Just as Seabiscuit was about to go for the kill, Brian reached for a pot that had fallen off the fireplace, "Please forgive me for this!" Brian exclaimed as he struck Seabiscuit on the head, knocking her unconscious. Brian removed himself from Seabiscuit and pulled himself out from underneath of her, after which he gently placed her back on the bed, pulling the covers up. "Don't worry honey" Brian said as he opened the door, "We'll get there. Trust me."

Outside Brian looked around. The campsite was barely visible, the only cabin that remained standing was the one he just left, all the others were dismantled. The only evidence that the camp at all was the barb wire perimeter that Quagmire had established as a boundary when there was still a forest to speak of. The buildings that surrounded the cabin were exactly like the ones in Quahog. In fact, save for the original clearing, which was now nothing more than charred earth, everything was pavement and sidewalk. It was as if Stewie had created Quahog in his own image, with absolutely no grass and very few trees and no people. It would be almost impossible for Brian to locate any of them before the 48 hours were up, for Stewie had not only created Quahog in his image, but he had expanded it to covered the entire square footage of the once existing forest, making it as big as New York City.

Logic told him that the first place to start looking was Spooner Street, but his gut told him to start with the most unfamiliar places and work his way around. Brian sniffed around to try and get a scent of any of them, the area was clean. Brian then saw a red flag in the distance, walking over to it he saw a sign underneath it that read, "Cabin fever can be dangerous. Don't you think she should get some fresh air and bask in the hot sun?" Brian turned around, his face full of confusion and fear towards the cabin, trying to figure out the connection between the message and the cabin. Three seconds later he found out. In those three seconds, two things happened at exactly the same time. The first was the explosion of the cabin, and the second was the bed trap spring that sent Seabiscuit flying through the window and towards one of the buildings. Brian, in a desperate attempt tried to reach the building before Seabiscuit's neck broke on contact. He barely succeeded.

Seabiscuit woke up in Brian's arms, her neck just inches away from a sharp and would be lethal piece of wood sticking out from siding on the neighboring house. "Hey you" she said, oblivious to what was happening, "what's going on?" Brian sat her down and breathed a sigh of relief, it was then that Seabiscuit had a look around, "Okay now seriously what's going on?" she asked. Brian shook his head in equal confusion, "I don't know. But what I do know is that Stewie's going to kill everyone unless we can figure out a way to stop him." Seabiscuit looked around again and then back to Brian, "Alright. Where do we start?" Brian sighed, wishing that he hadn't said "we" but he also knew that once Seabiscuit made up her mind about something there was no changing it. "The first thing we do" Brian began, "is find Ernie and Quagmire. They're more use than anyone else right now." Seabiscuit raised her eyebrows at this, not believing that Brian would actually rank a person's importance, "That's not like you Brian" Seabiscuit replied, "Shouldn't we save everybody?" Brian rolled his eyes for she was dramatically missing the point, "Yes, we should. But we have to prioritize who we save first by their skills. That way we can ensure to the best of our ability that everyone survives."

There was no arguing that logic. Seabiscuit gently caressed Brian, "Just in case we don't make it out of this. I want you to know..." Brian cut her off, "I already do. Trust me, we've gotten there." Brian then quickly embraced her, returning her affections and then broke it. Both of them then repressed their emotions, rationalizing that they had to keep a level head and prepare for the inevitable and likely possibly that they were going to die.


	8. VI: Chapter Eight

VI: Chapter Eight

Ernie woke up inside the church, his wings tied to the altar and his mouth gagged. In front of him was Cleveland, who was naked, shaking and also tied and gagged. Rupert was sitting in the front pew, smoking a cigarette and looked fulfilled. Ernie could guess what had happened; his suspicions were confirmed with Cleveland's bruised and bleeding ass. Ernie stared at Rupert, his eyes were saying every insult that his head could think of, Ernie also looked down at where Rupert's manhood should have been and found nothing there, which only raised more questions in the chicken's head as to how Cleveland's rape was even possible.

Rupert took a final drag of the cigarette and threw it to the side, "You know I always did find the ones who struggle to be the most sensual." Rupert leaned in towards Cleveland, "What do you think darling? Did you enjoy that?" Cleveland shook his head, but Rupert ignored it. Ernie worked his way out of his gag, "You're a sick bastard Rupert you know that? What you get your kicks from kidnapping us just so you can fuck with us? That's low even for you!" Rupert shrugged in reply and walked over, "Do you see this?" Rupert pointed down towards his invisible manhood, "Of course not" he continued, Rupert lifted up a small patch of cloth revealing an equally small and strangely pulsing penis. "How about now?" Rupert asked, "This is what's going to happen...I'm going to get cut you free. When that happens you're going to bend down and start working." Ernie raised his foot and scratched Rupert in the face," No one tells me what to do, especially a fucking bear." Rupert sighed heavily, "Pity. And to think that I was going to let your friends live. Oh well..." Rupert grabbed Ernie's head and slammed against the altar, "You're loss."

Rupert opened Ernie's beak and shoved his penis down the chicken's throat. Ernie bit down as hard as he should and either by accident or on purpose, completely served Rupert's penis. Rupert however didn't scream, "Didn't have one to begin with." he replied, "Why complain now?" Rupert still continued to work Ernie, as if nothing happened. Ernie in a second attempt, lifted his foot and grabbed Rupert's back, throwing him on the other side of the room. With his other foot, Ernie reached around and undid his bonds, at the same time spitting out what remained of Rupert's mangled penis. "I did not survive the apocalypse just to get raped and die." Ernie declared as he stood up, "I survived the apocalypse so that I could live!" Ernie grabbed a rope from behind the altar and rushed towards Rupert, getting on top of the bear and choking him. Rupert, in retaliation, grabbed Ernie's right wing and flipped him over, sending into the wall.

Standing up Ernie simply laughed, "Is that the best you got? Peter Griffin was better sport than you and he was a fat, lazy, good for nothing bastard!" Rupert pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ernie, "How's this?" Rupert asked. Ernie smiled deviously, "Give it your best shot." Ernie picked up a candelabrum and rushed once again towards Rupert who began firing wildly. Ernie, using the candelabra like a sword, deflected the bullets with the skill of a ninja, when he was close enough to Rupert; Ernie swung as hard as he could. Rupert dodged Ernie's blow and shot the chicken's knee, bringing Ernie to the ground.

Cleveland, through all of this, was trembling in fear and trying and miserably failing to cut his bonds loose to see about assisting Ernie, but all he was able to do was make his ass hurt more than before and painfully cut his wrists. Cleveland did however manage to work his way out of his gag, "Ernie" he cried, "little help here!" Ernie looked towards Cleveland, "Can't really do that right now buddy" Ernie answered, "I've got a little problem of my own to deal with." Rupert smiled as he pressed the gun against Ernie's cheek, "You feel that chicken?" Rupert asked, "That's what death feels like." Ernie nodded, "Yeah I feel it" Ernie ran the candelabra through Rupert, "The question is, do you?" Rupert looked down and saw the candelabra piercing his body and simply shrugged, "You're going to have to do better than-" Before he could finish Ernie grabbed Rupert's head and tore it off, "I just did" Ernie said finishing Rupert's sentence.

Standing up and in extreme pain, Ernie began to untie Cleveland, who desperately began to search for his clothes. "What the hell is going on Ernie?" Cleveland asked, "How did we get here?" Ernie shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know man. But what I do know is that you're injured. We need to find a hospital." Cleveland stared at Ernie as if he were a mental patient, "What hospital? Who's going to take care of me, you? Look at you! You're fucked up just as bad as I am." Ernie sighed, not wanting to argue with Cleveland, "Cleveland you've been raped. You're not thinking straight." Cleveland nodded sarcastically, "What about you? Are you thinking straight? We're the last people on Earth. Everyone that we know and love is dead or just like us, trapped in that fucko Stewie's mind game. What hospital!" Ernie sighed heavily, "I have a confession to make Cleveland. We're not the last people on Earth. There are others. Many of them actually, enough to start the entire town of Quahog three times over."

Cleveland couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ernie, seeing this began his explanation...

It was about six weeks ago when I first heard the radio dispatch. I thought it was just the radio picking up on old feeds, thinking that Stewie left a radio station working. But it wasn't. They were giving military call signs.

"Who is this?" I asked, pulling out a notebook in order to get down information.

"This is Lieutenant Joshua Brooks Winters of the United States Marines responding to an emergency broadcast. Who is this?"

Joshua Brooks Winters was one of the guys in the company I lead when I was with the Army. He was one of the best medics that I ever worked with and is to this day the only human I can trust outside of Quahog. "This is Sergeant Major Ernest J. Forrester II. I sent the broadcast." It took Winters a few minutes to recognize me, once he did I knew that it wasn't just us out there.

"Ernie. You're alive! Jesus Christ, where are you? We heard that Rhode Island got hit. They've been saying a terrorist-" I cut him off in order to clarify the situation; "It's Quahog Winters. Stewie Griffin has destroyed Quahog. I don't how he did it, one minute everything was happy go lucky and the next the sky turned black, droning sounds and then...then the plant exploded." Winters was obviously in shock, "Are you okay?" he asked, "Where are you, are you alone? How's Nicole?" I slowly began calming him down, "I'm fine Winters. I'm at Camp Nantucket just outside of Quahog with ten others. We're barely holding on out here."

Winters offered to get us out. I told him no. It was too dangerous to send anyone in with Stewie on the loose and the town a dead zone. After that I lost touch with him.

Ernie hung his head in shame, "I should've told him to come get us Cleveland" he said through a small barrage of tears, "I should've told him to send fucking man he had to get us out of here!" Ernie sat down in the nearest pew, "Maybe then none of this would've happened." Cleveland found his clothes balled up in the back pew, he was putting on his underwear. "What happened wasn't your fault Ernie" Cleveland stated, "If it wasn't for you we would've all died when the world first turned to shit. Don't you remember?" Ernie smiled humbly, "Yeah...yeah I do." Cleveland nodded, "Do you remember what Peter said to you?" Ernie nodded again, "He said that outside of Brian, Quagmire, Joe and you that I was his best friend. It meant so much to me and I have no idea why." Cleveland patted Ernie's shoulder lovingly, like you would a brother, "Maybe it's because he finally saw the good in you." Ernie laughed half heartedly, "Good? What 'good' I am? I'm not good. At best I'm a bad guy put in a inconvenient situation." Cleveland stared at him in disbelief, "If that's what you think you are Ernie. Then you're either the most humble person I've ever seen or the stupidest son of a bitch alive." Cleveland extended his hand, "Either way, you have my friendship. Now what do you say we end this?" Ernie smiled, took Cleveland's hand and the both of them walked out of the church into the calm of the storm.


	9. VI: Chapter Nine

VI: Chapter Nine

Brian and Seabiscuit turned on Spooner Street and headed towards the Griffin house. "So this is what your house looked like?" Seabiscuit asked, for she had never seen or simply forgotten where Brian lived, "This is what it looked like" Brian answered, "But it isn't home. Not even close." Seabiscuit stared at Brian curiously, "What is home then?" Brian shrugged and gave the only answer he could, "Home...home to me is a fireplace, a couch, a dimly lit room and a nice wine. And you of course, couldn't forget the most important one." Seabiscuit rolled her eyes, for she knew that Brian was now sucking up to her, "Alright smartass that's great. Now do you have a plan or am I going to have to save your ass like last time?" Brian huffed, "Excuse me. I believe I saved your ass last time. More than once actually, so yeah...I think I win." Seabiscuit laughed sarcastically, "If by saving my ass you mean the shit poor anal you gave me last night then yeah, you saved it alright." Brian sighed; seriously hurt by her words, "Don't worry" Seabiscuit continued, "You'll get a second win."

Running up to the house, they looked in the living room, it was exactly how it was before. On the couch was Sheryl, who was dead. Stewie could be seen walking up the stairs and heading towards his room. Brian, seeing that the front door would be a death sentence, moved around to the backyard and tried the back doggie door, thankfully it was unlocked. Slipping in, Brian and Seabiscuit were standing in the laundry room, so apparently Stewie took the newest renovations into account. Brian knew that there was only one way to end this and so walked over to the kitchen and pulled and pulled out his key to the gun cabinet on the high shelf. Pulling out a shotgun, Brian made sure that it was loaded and began going through the motions, mentally. He was so lost in himself that he didn't hear the struggling behind him for Stewie had returned and was slowly choking Seabiscuit with his bare hands.

Brian turned around and was face to face with the barrel of a gun. "Hello Brian" Stewie said as Seabiscuit continued struggling, "are you afraid?" Brian nodded and pumped the shotgun in anticipation, "Yes" he answered, "I'm afraid. You're killing one of the last hopes for humanity Stewie. That and I happen to love her, so let her go." Stewie laughed, insulted with Brian's simplicity, "You'll have to do better than that Bri, much better." Brian shook his head in disagreement, "You have to die now Stewie. And I have to be the one to do it, to kill you." Brian was shaking, but he didn't care, he had prepared himself mentally, but physically he was in shambles. In his head, Stewie was already dead, but Brian knew that Stewie was very much alive. "Can you do it Brian?" Stewie said threateningly as he squeezed harder, causing Seabiscuit to slip into unconsciousness, but still Stewie held on to her throat, if he continued with his pressure, she would be dead in mere minutes. Brian then faced another problem, he was holding a shotgun and Stewie was using Seabiscuit as a human shield. He carefully looked around the room for a more suitable weapon but found none in the gun cabinet or the knife drawer and if he did there was no time, there was only one option.

Stewie could only smile as he realized that Brian noticed his current situation. "Shoot the hostage" Stewie declared as he lifted Seabiscuit higher off the ground. Without a second thought Brian fired and pumped the shotgun with his right hand and a cigarette with his left. Setting the shotgun down for a moment, Brian pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette. He then picked up the shotgun once again and faced a dead Seabiscuit. Stewie was gone. Brian walked over, took the cigarette out of his mouth and gently kissed Seabiscuit's cheek and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry" Brian whispered, " You rest easy, when the world explodes I'll think of you. I'll think of you and Peter and Lois and the kids, even Stewie. I'll look back on my life and say that I lived a good one. But it wouldn't be anything on my account."

There was only one place that Stewie could've gone. Running up to Stewie's room, Brian looked around and saw the time machine. On the machine was a note, "Back to where it all began." Brian saw that Stewie had left his return pad in his backpack, which meant that he knew that he was coming back, but he also knew that Brian wouldn't either. Stepping through, Brian punched in the date and disappeared.

March 25th, 2023

Brian appeared in Stewie's room, it was dark, for on this night the power had gone out and Peter was telling one of his famous stories. Stewie was in the corner of the room, he was holding an axe, "Remember this Brian?" Stewie asked, "Do you remember? This was the night that you decided to get rid of me. The night that you broke my heart you sick bastard!" Brian tried to remember the details of the night but most of it escaped him, especially the part that Stewie was referring to. He guessed that it didn't really matter, for now was the end of it. Brian raised the shotgun and fired; only grazing Stewie with a shot, most of the spray hitting Stewie's window and the lower part of the wall.

Brian stopped and listened to see if anyone from downstairs would notice. There was nothing but silence. Stewie used this opportunity to counterattack, no longer holding back. Brian ducked; barely missing the blade by centimeters, at the same time Brian pumped the shotgun and fired again, this time hitting Stewie's right leg. Stewie kicked Brian's legs out from underneath and was just about to deliver the killing blow when Lois came in, carrying her Stewie who was asleep in her arms. Brian and Stewie each took cover in opposite corners of the room; Brian's corner was the one closer to the door.

Seconds later Brian came in; he was carrying with him a note, Rupert and a chew toy. He looked at Lois, tears were in his eyes. "I know" Lois said as she gently rubbed Brian's muzzle, "It's okay. Just go." Brian shook his head and sighed deeply, "I can't leave. Not yet. I have to say goodbye Lois. Please, let me say goodbye." Lois nodded in understanding and let Brian have a few minutes alone with Stewie. Leaning in, Brian gently kissed Stewie's head and rubbed his still bald head and placed the things in his hands around the sleeping baby. "I won't be here when you wake up" Brian began, "But I want you to know something. You're my best friend...and I would never do anything to never to hurt you. But I have to go. I wish I could give you an explanation, but the note is the best that I could do. If come tomorrow you hate me or you wish I was dead, well I wouldn't blame you. If I were in your shoes I would want the exact same thing. I just hope if anything that you understand why I can't be here anymore. I don't even understand it myself, but I know that you would, because you're special like that."

The Stewie in the corner of the room only festered and waited for the right moment to make his move. Similarly, the Brian in the corner of the room raised his shotgun towards Stewie and waited. Brian slowly began to walk out of the room when Stewie woke up in his bed. "Where are you going Brian?" he asked sleepily, "Can I come with you?" Brian shook his head and turned around, "Not this time Stewie. I'm going to a place, a very special place. A farm out in the country, I'll have plenty of room to run around in, other dogs to be with and finally have some free time to start on my new book. I'll be sure to send you a copy." Stewie shook his head, "A farm?" It took him a few minutes to realize what was happening, "You're going to die aren't you? You're going to be euthanized aren't you?" Brian nodded slowly, "I'm sick Stewie" he answered, "Really, really sick. I don't have much time left." At that moment, the Stewie in the corner of the room threw his axe towards Brian, at the same time;fired his shotgun towards the Stewie in the bed.

Stewie missed his target, but Stewie's head exploded on contact. Almost immediately the future Stewie disappeared. The Brian over the bed simply looked on in shock and fear, but Brian quickly remedied this by firing three rounds into its head. The crisis now over, Brian looked around and couldn't help but cry, for he did save the world and himself from destruction but he had to kill the one person that he wanted to protect in order to see it done.

Brian dragged both bodies to the window and threw them out into the garbage can. It was over. Brian leaned out of the window and threw up, he then looked up towards the sky and spoke, "God what have I done? How did this happen?" Lois came in the room and turned on the light, the first thing she saw was Brian covered in blood and shaking, "Brian!" she cried as she ran over, "What happened? Where's Stewie?" Brian shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry Lois" he replied, "But he's dead. Stewie's fucking dead! I-I-I don't know what happened. But I had to...I had to kill him. He killed you, Peter, everyone really." Lois immediately grabbed the shotgun, pumped it once and fired it into Brian's stomach without saying a single word. Brian stared at Lois, his eyes begging for forgiveness as he collapsed on the floor dead before he hit the ground.

Lois threw the shotgun out of the window, picked up Brian's body, leaned out of the window and dropped it into the garbage can before walking out of the room feeling confident and her actions justified.


End file.
